


The Falling Sun

by Certifieddisaster



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Feitan - Freeform, FeitanxPhinks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, burn victim, crying feitan, crying phinks, feitan angst, feitan crying, hurt feitan, phinfei, phinks - Freeform, phinks carrying feitan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certifieddisaster/pseuds/Certifieddisaster
Summary: Feitan's 'Rising Sun' attack against Zazan doesn't end the way he hoped it would.
Relationships: Feitan/Phinks (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Dwight Shrute voice*: "Stanley! Have you ever seen a burn victim?!"

"Shit, run for it!"

Phinks broke into a run with the rest of the troup members as Feitan made it clear that he was going to blow; no one wanted to be near that attack again, not after the last time they tried to watch Feitan use it.

By the time the group just barely made it out the front door, the entire castle was in flames.

"Damn", Shalnark muttered, dusting himself off, "that was close".

Phinks bent over to place his hands on his knees as he caught his breath, he may have dodged Feitan's attack but his lungs still felt like they were on fire.

"I guess we'll just stay out here and wait for him?" Shizuku asked.

Bonolenov scoffed, "Well I'm sure as hell not going back in there." 

Phinks rolled his eyes and sat down in the sand to wait for Feitan, "He'll be out in a minute just sit down and catch your breath."

The rest of the troup dropped down in the cold sand, using this time to assess their injuries. Shizuku was already helping Shalnark with the gashes he recieved from his fight.

A few minutes had passed by the time everyone had taken care of their minor wounds, but Feitan still hadnt returned from his fight.

"Was that attack new?" Bonolenov raised his head and asked.

"Feitan's?" Phinks replied.

"Yeah" Bonolenov continued, looking deep in thought, "I dont think he's done that before. I mean, he's used the fire thing before, but has he ever caused an explosion that big?"

The group looked around at eachother, but no one seemed to have an answer. Phinks tried to think for a moment; Feitan was very strong, but Bonolenov was right, they've never seen Feitan cause this big of a reaction before.

"Do you think thats why he's taking so long?" Shizuku asked, "Maybe he actually needed a moment to recover this time...."

"Its been way more than a 'moment', Shizuku." Phinks spoke, "This is Feitan were talking about, he should have been out here like 20 minutes ago".

Silence fell over the group, everyone beginning to feel a blanket of worry drape over their shoulders.

"Should...... we go get him?" Kalluto finally spoke up, "How can we be so sure that he's even left that room yet? He could still be in the same place we left him-"

"Like I said", Bonolenov quickly interupted, raising his hands in a mock 'surrender', "I'm not going back in there. Don't get me wrong, I care about the kid, but I'm not setting myself on fire for him."

Phinks glared at Bonolenov, "I'll go".

Everyone looked at Phinks like he was crazy, and they were kind of right to do so. The castle was still decently in flames, and Phinks had just volunteered to run inside it.

"Phinks," Shizuku tried calmly, "Maybe we should just wait a few more minu-"

"We've been out here for half an hour now!" Phinks yelled. He was losing his patience with this group, didnt any of them give a shit that Feitan could have possibly killed himself with his own power?!

The blonde pushed himself off the ground and immediately began making his way back into the castle. He turned and yelled back at his associates, "If he hasn't come out yet, then he probably never will! And I'm not gonna fucking leave him!"

Phinks didnt know what was possessing him to do this, but he just knew that something had to be wrong with Feitan if he still hadnt made his way back to the group. No one else seemed to care as much as Phinks, which just pissed him off even more.

The flames surrounding the interior of the castle were quite tame, lucky for Phinks. He was able to run through the halls with ease, only having to dodge a few larger flames here and there. It was safe to say, however, that all of the other lurking enemies had been effectively exterminated.

"Feitan?!" Phinks yelled out, hoping to get a response from his friend, "Feitan! We gotta go, where are you?!"

Phinks just kept running as he called out, but eventually he made it all the way back to the main room without a single response from Feitan.

The room was like a sauna, all the walls were practcally scorched and slowly crumbling into ash. Phinks was immediately able to locate Zazan's charred corpse in the center of the room.

"Jeez Fei" He whispered to himself, "You really don't hold back."

A fient whimper made its way to Phinks' ear and froze, starring down at Zazan's body. 'How the fuck can she still be alive?!', he thought to himself. But just as Phinks was preparing himself to have to fight again, he heard the noise again. It wasnt comming from Zazan.

Phinks peered over where Zazan's body lay and looked beside her, gasping aloud when he found the source of the noises.

Feitan.

"Feitan!" Phinks grabbed Zazan's leg and slid her body away from the two of them and knealt down beside his friend.

The sight infront of Phinks was like one from a horror film. Feitan was curled into the fetal position, clearly trying to stay still as to not aggrevate his injuries, but he was shaking and twitching rapidly. All of his clothes had been burned off in the attack, letting Phinks get a good look at Feitan's now burned skin; Feitan's small body was completely covered in 1st and 2nd degree burns. Phinks wanted to be thankful that the burns werent 3rd degree or fatal, but it was clear that they were still extremely painful for Feitan, especially in this magnitude.

"Feitan?", Phinks spoke like he was talking to a rabid dog, not wanted to scare Feitan, "Hey, Fei can you open your eyes? Its gonna be okay I just need you to open your eyes for me alright?"

Phinks moved to place his hand on Feitan's trembling shoulder but quickly stopped himself, any sort of contact on Feitan's skin would probably be excrutiating; his hand was hovering only afew inches away from Feitan's shoulder and he could feel the heat radiating off of him. He settled for placing his hand in Feitan's hair and gently moving his thumb across the boys scalp.

More whimpers could be heard from Feitan as he twitched at the constant pain running through his body, but after afew minutes he was able to force himself to open his eyes and look up at Phinks. His face twisted and tears now flowed freely from his eyes, Phinks took a deep breath as he looked at his friends pained and terrified expression.

"Hey", Phinks whispered soothingly, "I gotta get you out of here Fei, the castles gonna collapse, we need to go."

Phinks pulled off the white robe he was wearing over his clothes and looked at Feitan, "I'm going to slip this over you, okay?", he spoke hesitantly, "It'll protect your skin from getting more irritated."

Feitan had already closed his eyes again, Phinks wasnt even entirely sure that the smaller man was listening.

Feitan spoke, his voice so quite and scratchy that Phinks didnt catch what he had said. He placed his hand back into Feitan's hair and leaned closer, "What'd you say?"

Another whine slipped from Feitan's chapped lips as he tried to speak again, "it... didnt w-work."

Phinks leaned back again to look at his friends tear stained face. What didnt work? He took a moment to think, still starring down at Feitan's raw skin.

'Oh shit', realization his Phinks like a truck, 'his armor'.

Bonolenov had been right, this attack was new for Feitan, meaning he probably didnt know how much energy he would need to focus into the explosion to make it as effective as it was. However, if he was too focused on forcing most of his energy into the attack, he wouldnt have had enough energy left to properly form his protective armor. He would have been exposed to atleast 50% of his own attack.

"Oh, Fei", Phinks whispered, stroking the smaller man's hair, "No, it didnt, but its okay. I'm gonna get you home."

Slipping Phinks' robe over Feitan's body was agonizing, Phinks honestly wouldnt be suprised if the rest of the group could hear Feitan's screams from all the way outside. By the time Phinks got the robe fully pulled over Feitan and had gotten the small body settled into his arms, he was crying too; even after all his years with the Phantom Troup, hearing Feitan scream like that was a harrowing experience.

Phinks held Feitan's body close to his chest as he stood up, trying desperately to not jostle him around. Phinks had barely even moved forward yet, but Feitan was already whimpering again at the slightest movement against his wounds.

"Ph-Phi-inks", he choked out through small gasps, "it hurts t-too much, pu-ut me d-down."

Phinks felt awful. He wanted to lay Feitan down and tend to his wounds right here, but he didnt have the supplies for it; nor was it safe to stay in the castle any longer.

"I can't do that Fei", Phinks leaned his head down slightly, speaking into Feitans hair as he held the boy close, "I have to get you out of here, then I can get you some help."

By the time Phinks could see the castles front door, Feitan was uncontrollably sobbing and hyperventilating in his arms; his pain had reached a whole new level despite Phinks' attempts at keeping Feitan's body steady as he walked them out.

"I'm so sorry Fei", Phinks spoke through his own tears of sympathy for his friend, "I know it hurts, I know and I'm sorry I can't do anything about it yet.". His kissed the top of Feitan's head as he finally caught sight of the rest of the group.

Everyone could now hear Feitan's screaming as Phinks walked closer, and they all jumped up from the sand to run towards the two.

"What the hell happened to him?!" Shizuku yelled over Feitan's sobs.

Bonolenov starred at the exposed areas of Feitan's skin in shock, "Did that Zazan bitch do this?" 

Phinks sniffed back his tears and took a deep breath, shaking his head. "The attack was too strong," he said, his voice wavering on every word, "he didnt have enough energy left to properly form his armor and protect himself".

No one said a word, they could only stare at Feitan as he continued to cry and scream in Phinks' arms. They all noticed that Phinks looked equallly as emotionally distressed, but they couldnt blame him; now each member was on the verge of tears.

"We need to get him back to the hide out and treat his wounds before they become infected." Shizuku said quickly.

Phinks just nodded, causing more tears to spill out. He rested his face in the top of Feitan's hair again for just a moment before following Shizuku away from the castle as it finally crumbled to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phinks tends to Feitan's burns as best as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of y'all have any good Phinks/Feitan fic recommendations (whether it be your own or someone elses) feel free to leave 'em in the comments.

It took the group 3 hours to walk back to the building they had set up in for their visit to Meteor city, 3 straight hours that Phinks carried Feitan's burnt body across the city. However, the pain proved to be too much for Feitan, as he passed out 1 hour into the journey. Phinks was thankful for that; he couldnt bare to listen to Feitan's screams any longer. 

Their current hide out was in an abandoned house just outside the city's border; it was slightly nicer than the houses in the city so they decided to stay there instead of staying in some old rundown shack.

"Do we have running water?" Shizuku asked as soon as they all walked into the house.

Bonolenov answered first, "yeah I found a room upstairs when I was looking around yesterday, but we cant get any hot water here it only pumps out cold."

"Good, thats what we need."Shizuku said, she walking over to where Phinks was standing in the center of the room; he was practically frozen in place, just staring down at the small body in his arms. "Phinks, you need to take him upstairs and cool him down. We cant put anything on the burns until his skin stops radiating heat, or else we'll just end up trapping the heat against his body."

Phinks stood still for a moment, the shock of the situation had really settled in now. He swallowed and nodded his head, never taking his eyes off Feitan as he began to walk past everyone and head upstairs.

The room was what Phinks had expected. No windows, dirty old walls, and a singulare metal basin in the middle of the room with a shitty hose attached to it. Though the basin looked quite small, Phinks knew it was big enough for Feitan.

Phinks shifted Feitan's still unconscious form so he was holding him with only one arm as he positioned the hose's tip in the basin, he turned on the water and let in begin to fill up. He felt the water and was happy to find that it was on the cooler side, but wasnt ice cold; he wanted to cool Feitan down, but he didnt want to give him a temperature-shock at the same time.

While the basin slowly began to fill up, Phinks shifted his hands to Feitan's head and lower back so he could gently lay him down on the floor. Feitan's face was still twisted in an expression of agony, even in his state of unconsciousness. Phinks decided to take this oportunity to really look over the full extent of the damage to Feitan's skin.

He closed and locked the door before turning to get Feitan undressed again, no one else needed to see him like this. Phinks slowly pulled his robe back off of Feitan's body, thankful that none of the wounds were raw enough to stick to the fabric and cause more irritation. Once the cover was fully off, Phinks shifted Feitan's body so he was laying on top of the cover instead. Once he got him situated, Phinks took one of Feitan's hands into his own. He couldnt help but smile a little at the drastic size diference between their hands, Feitan's were just so tiny compared to his. Then again, all of Feitan was just so tiny compared to Phinks.

The burns on the back of Feitan's hands were atleast 2nd degree's, but Phinks noticed that his palms were completely unharmed. He realized that Feitan must have pressed his palms against his face when the flames engulfed him, which would explain why Feitan's face was also relatively unharmed. Phinks' heart sunk at the thought of Feitan's eyes getting damaged during the explosion, he knew no one in their group would know how to handle that kind of injury without Machi here.

Phinks slowly moved along Feitan's arms, chest and stomache, being very mindful of the rawness and heatblisters that had formed from the 2nd degree burns. He then moved on to Feitans legs and feet. Phinks determined that the burns were atleast 50-50 for 1st and 2nd degree; some of the 2nd degrees were pretty bad, but none were bad enough to be 3rd degrees. Thank god.

Phinks slid a hand under one of Feitan's shoulders and his other hand under Feitan's knee, slightly tilting him to the side so he could get a better look at his back. His back was definately the worst.

When Feitan realized that his armor wasnt protecting him very much, he probably turned his body to face away from the explosion. Effectively exposing his back to the open flames.

All down Feitan's back and the backs of his legs was red, angry looking skin. It almost gave the appearance of scales as all the moisture from Feitan's skin would have evaporated from the heat, but now it was starting to moisten again due to the body trying to heal itself; Phinks knew that could run the risk of infection if he didnt deal with it, he made a mental note to be very cautious with Feitan's back from now on.

Phinks slowly lowered Feitan onto his back again and stood up to turn off the water, seeing that the basin was now full enough to atleast cover Feitan's shoulders if he were to sit up. Just as he turned off the tap, he heard small, quiet whimpers coming from behind him again.

He turned to see Feitan's eyes scrunching and unscrunching as his body began to lightly twitch again, he was starting to wake up. Phinks almost wished that Feitan would just stay unconscious until he finished cooling him down, he didnt know if the water would sting or not.

Phinks sighed and knelt beside Feitan again, placing his hand into the mess of jet black hair and raking his fingers over Feitan's scalp. "Fei?", he whispered, trying to help Feitan wake up.

Feitan's eyes slowly opened as his breathing began to pick up again, the pain in his body hitting him again as he regained consciousness. "Ph-inks....", Feitan stuttered out. His voice was still raspy from the dry heat, Phinks reminded himself to get Feitan some water later.

"Yeah buddy it's me.", Phinks spoke delicately, "I got you back home, just like I said I would.". He flashed a small, sympathetic smile down at the smaller man, hoping to provide some comfort.

It looked like Feitan wanted to smile back, but instead he let out a small gasp as pain began to shoot through his body again. "H-uh-hurts".

Phinks ran his fingers through Feitan's hair again and then brought his hand down to rest on his warm cheek, gently moving his thumb back and forth across the soft skin. "I know it hurts, Fei.", he said, "But I'm gonna make it better okay? I'm gonna get you cooled down and then you can just rest."

Feitan sighed, he didnt realize how much he needed to be cold right now. He was now very aware of how hot he felt, both inside and out he seriously felt like a human furnace. He scrunched his eyes as he winced once again before looking up at his friend and nodding, accepting that he was going to help him.

Phinks got up again and moved to stand over top of Feitan, "Im gonna pick you up this way and put you in the basin alright?", he wanted Feitan to atleast know what was about to happen, just incase he wanted a second to mentally prepare for any pain, "I'll try to make it quick, but as soon as you're in the water I bet you'll start to feel so much better."

Feitan looked hesitant, but he knew this needed to happen. As much as he didnt want to be moved or touched anymore, he told himself that it was necessary to feel better. "Ok", he whispered, his voiced cracking as he spoke.

Feitan took a few deep breaths as Phinks bent over and slid his hands under his armpits, picking him up in a way that avoided any contact with his back. It still hurt though. Feitan gasped and whined as Phinks fully lifted his body off the ground so he was now practically dangling in the air, Phinks quickly turned and began to lower Feitan into the water basin. 

Phinks lowered Feitan in slowly; even though he knew the water was a safe tempterature, he still didnt want to overwhelm him. "How're you doing, Fei?", he asked as Feitan was now about half way into the water, "Does it feel alright?". Feitan, who has had his eyes squeezed shut the whole time, quickly nodded as he focused on trying not to cry again. The water did feel nice, but his burns still stung as his body came in contact with the basin. He was genuinely worried he would pass out again and drown.

Once Feitan was fully settled into the water, Phinks turned and walked towards the door. Feitan felt a slight panic settle in his chest, "y-you're leaving?". What if Phinks left and he DID pass out and drown? What if the water started to hurt and he couldnt get out of the basin on his own? Phinks couldnt leave him alone like this, he just couldnt!

Feitan didnt even realized he had begun to hyperventilate with his intrusive thoughts until Phinks quickly walked back over to the basin and knelt down infront of him, taking his face into his hands.

"Hey, hey its alright Fei", Phinks tried to reassure the now trembling man in front of him, "I'm not leaving you in here alone, okay? I'm just going to go grab a sheet or a towel to wrap you in when you get out of here. I'll be quick though, okay? I'll be back to bug you again before you know it.". Phinks smiled at Feitan as he took a deep breath and calmed himself down, kind of upset at himself for being so childish. "Okay".

Phinks stroked his thumb over Feitan's cheek once before letting go and standing up again, walking over to the door a little faster this time; he was determined to make this quick.

Feitan just watched as Phinks left the room and closed the door behind him, he was thankful that Phinks was trying to help Feitan maintain some of his dignity. He was already feeling very vulnerable with his injuries, he didnt need the rest of the troupe seeing him naked too.

After only 2 minutes, Phinks came back into the room with a small, thin black blanket. "This is all I could find.", he said, holding up the blanket so Feitan could see, "I found a bed sheet too, but I'm gonna save that for you to sleep with tonight, it'll help keep you from overheating again."

Feitan just nodded as he leaned his head to rest on the side of the basin, appreciating the cool metal pressed against his cheek. Phinks smiled and set the blanket down before kneeling beside Feitan again.

Phinks began scooping up some water in his hand and pouring it over the areas of Feitans neck that the water didnt quite reach up to, he then dipped his hand back into the water before bringing the back of his hand up to rest on Feitan's cheek. Feitan had closed his eyes again at this point, trying to let himself relax into the cold water as the excessive heat of his body began to disappear and he no longer felt like he was burning alive.

"How're you feeling now?", Phinks asked, "Is this helping at all?"

Feitan lifted his head back up and looked at Phinks with misty, tired eyes, "yes... thank you."

Phinks smiled as he continued to bring his hand back and forth from the water to Feitan's face, gladly watching the rosiness in his cheeks begin to fade away as he cooled down. He let Feitan stay in the basin for another half hour before deciding that he should let his burns air out now, as well as let him get some sleep after todays events.

He stood and grabbed the blanket he found, flipping it out flat and laying it down on the floor beside the basin.

"Alright Fei, time to get out."

Feitan's breathing hitched slightly as he realized he was going to have to be moved around again. Phinks noticed, "I'll make it quick, dont worry. Plus this blanket is soft so it wont irritate the burns."

Phinks gave Feitan a few moments before bending over the basin again, "Can you wrap your arms around my neck for me?", Feitan nodded and slowly raised his arms up. He was still shaking and twitching as he moved, but he got his arms comfortably tossed around Phinks neck.

"Okay, now just try and hang on.", Phinks placed one of his hands on the back of Feitan's neck and slipped the other into the water, sliding his arm under Feitan's thighs and pulling him upwards. Feitan immediately felt unpleasantly colder as he was pulled out of the basin, he began shivering even more in Phinks arms as he was turned away from the water.

"Alright, I'm gonna lay you down for a second so I can get the blanket wrapped around you without rubbing your skin too much.", Phinks warned, "You're gonna have to be on your back for a bit but I'll make it fast, okay?".

Feitan tightened his grip around Phinks neck, torn between not wanting to be put down and wanting to be wrapped in that blanket. After a few seconds he settled for the latter. "Okay", he croaked out, realizing that Phinks was waiting for him to respond so he knew that Feitan was ready. 

"Okay, then lets do this", Feitan could feel himself being angled backwards as Phinks bent over again. "You can let go of my neck now bud", he slowly let his arms slip away from around the larger mans neck as Phinks lowered him completely onto the blanket. Feitan immediately hissed as his back made contact with the ground, but thankfully with the blanket under him it wasnt as bad as before. 

Phinks made quick work of wrapping Feitan's exposed, trembling body up basically like a burrito before quickly sliding his arms back under Feitan's upper back and rear, swiftly scooping him up again and hugging the small body against his chest like how one would hold a small child. Feitan relaxed again slightly as he rested his head in the crook between Phinks' shoulder and neck, his exhaustion from todays incident hitting him all at once as he was bundled up in the blanket.

Phinks breathed out a quiet laugh as he heard Feitan yawn against his neck, "You tired now Fei?". He felt Feitan's hair tickle the side of his face as he nodded, he seemed quite content with being held like this. "Alright, then how about we get you to bed?".

Feitan was already beginning to drift off as he felt Phinks begin to walk out of the room, carrying him somewhere that he could sleep off his ailments. 

By the time Phinks got to one of the only rooms in the house with a sizable bed, Feitan was fast asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more chapters coming, I'm not gonna be a douche and end it here. Feitan's finna get some help.


End file.
